Slayers NiXT
by RurouniGochan
Summary: An AU stemming near the end of NEXT. A decision is made too quickly and a realization too late. What if Gourry HADN'T parried the Ragna Blade and died? Lina must find new courage and the strength to carry on and fight Phibrizzo.
1. The Fall

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter One

  


"Blam Blazer!" the fiery young redhead yelled out. Instantly a blue light shot out from her hand.

The dark swordsman was halted but for an instant as he skillfully deflected the spell off of the Sword of Light. Responding in kind, he swung the sword to the ground with both hands, sending out a fierce shockwave of energy in the direction of our heroine.

She was barely able to dodge the attack, but by the sheer power of it she was thrown to the ground next to her companions. The sinister fighter approached.

"If he can keep repelling our spells," the justice-loving youth next to her piped up, "all we can do is keep dodging the Sword of Light!"

"I can see how this is going to end," the always-optimistic Zelgadis Greywers added.

From within the branches of a nearby tree, the voice of a child was heard, "Normal methods won't let you win. You're going to have to fight more seriously against _him_."

As if echoing the growing sadistic pleasure of Hellmaster, the Sword of Light crackled with an otherworldly intensity, granting yet more strength to the already indomitable opponent. This fight would not end easily. As if on cue, the swordsman charged with a cry of murderous intent.

Lina stood defiantly before him. She has not been defeated before and didn't plan to lose now. "Guys…" They all looked at her, hoping Lina had a plan. She did. "RUN!" The sorceress bolted past her face-faulting friends as fast as her legs could take her. Zel and Amelia, already somewhat accustomed to this, quickly realized the sense in what Lina had done. Martina was a little slower on the pick-up.

"AAAH! I hate this!" the poor, clueless princess screamed out as she caught up with the other three.

"Lina, what are we going to do?" Zel panted out in between breaths.

"…all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed…"

He smirked knowingly and suddenly started to run faster.

Lina's voice rose as she continued to speak the words she knew far too well. "…by the power you and I possess!" She came to a sudden stop and turned to face the oncoming menace. "DRAGON SLAVE!"

A deep red pillar of magic streamed towards the assailant, carrying with it the power of Shabrinigdo himself. A ball of crimson energy enveloped the swordsman. Lina's companions turned to watch, hoping this would finally finish him. Sadly, Hellmaster was one to disappoint. Suddenly the ball flared outwards, but was stopped by something pulling at it, something from the _inside_. Soon, all that was the powerful Dragon Slave had been consumed by the Sword of Light, giving it the same ominous red glow as the spell itself.

"He absorbed it with the Sword of Light?!" Lina said in disbelief.

The blade surged with power and with a single swing, the spell was sent right back to the one who had cast it. The combined power of the sword with that of Shabrinigdo enveloped an area the size of a large town, utterly destroying everything within it. Fortunately Lina and the others had been in their fair share of Dragon Slaves before and were somewhat used to it, being only knocked to the ground and stunned.

"How are we alive," Amelia quietly asked.

"I don't really know," Zel whispered from his position of lying on his back facing the sky, "but you don't hear me complaining."

Silently the dark warrior strode up to Lina. Lina, still stunned by the previous attack, could only watch in fear as this messenger of death came to greet her. The sword was raised high, it's blade aimed at the young sorceress's chest. A moment of eternity passed. Frantically Lina searched through her mind to find some way to defeat this new enemy. _The Dragon Slave is no use_, she thought to herself, _and the Ragna Blade won't work against someone as fast as he is. That other spell is too powerful for the Sword of Light to absorb, but…_

Before she could finish her thought, the sword began its descent, but was stopped short. The swordsman growled as if fighting some intense inner struggle. The conflict, it seemed, was winning, as he stumbled back slightly. _I might have a chance._ Whatever this chance was, though, quickly evaporated as the fighter suddenly seemed to have come back to his senses, however sinister and murderous they may be. He swung the sword high into the air, intent on bringing it down through the girl before him. And so his desire came true. At least it would have if something hadn't come out of nowhere to carry Lina to safety. Lina, as confused as everyone else, looked up at her rescuer with surprise, and with a little bit more confusion then before. "You?!"

The would-be hero straightened up, his long black hair and tattered old hat blew lightly in a breeze. "I see you're up to your neck in trouble, as usual."

"It's him!" Zel called out in disbelief.

"Mr. Zangulus?!" Amelia said, remembering his name with some effort.

"What are you doing here?!" Lina inquired. After all, it's not everyday that a strangely clad swordsman who's been seeing out of only one eye for who knows how long shows up.

"Where's Gourry?" Zangulus asked, ignoring Lina's question.

"Don't tell me you've just been following Gourry!"

"Get off my back!" he yelled at the redhead below him.

_This guy's pathetic_, Lina realized. "Well, Gourry isn't here, but there's a swordsman who's perfect for you! And he's got Gourry's Sword of Light!"

"So it would seem," Zangulus casually said as he approached the unknown warrior, pulling out his own weapon. Assuming battle stance, Zangulus let everyone know the battle was on "Howling Sword…PART TWO!"

With that the two fighters charged each other, making an initial pass to cross blades, allowing them to assess the others skills. _The feel of that strike_, Zangulus thought to himself. _I must know!_ They charged each other again, but this time were intent on holding their ground as they fight fiercely one with another. The others looked on in awe at the skill of the two fighters. Zangulus seemed to be holding his own, but he knew he couldn't win this fight. "Can it be him?!" Zangulus blurted out, doubting the thought that was being more reassured as the clash continued.

Suddenly, a voice from out of Heaven called unto him, "Zangulus! Get back!" Fortunately he realized that this was actually just Lina coming from above, and behind the opponent, in a surprise attack, something much worse. Zangulus fought on, though. He knew that if he cut off his attack any more than an instant before Lina came down on him, the dark swordsman would be able to turn and block the strike.

"…Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!" _Zangulus, move!_ "RAGNA BLADE!" Out of nowhere, the dark energy of the Lord of Nightmares, herself, gathered within Lina's hands, forming a massive blade of pure chaos. Zangulus knew the time was right and retreated. The spell being held together only by her will, Lina brought the loathsome blade down upon the dark swordsman, cleaving him in two with a diagonal strike from the right shoulder down.

For a moment, he stood, as if upheld purely by the shock of death. Then he fell. With two light thuds onto the ground, all knew the battle was over, and that they had been victorious. Well, at least that Lina was victorious.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted with elation, "You did it!"

Letting the spell dissipate from within her hands, the talented young sorceress smiled. "I did. Didn't I?"

"Hey," Zel said to a nearby tree, "You can come out now."

Martina slowly crept out from behind the tree. "Is he dead yet?"

Zangulus chuckled. "It would certainly appear that way." They walked over to join Lina near the fallen enemy.

"I knew you could do it, Miss Lina! I knew that justice was on our side and that we would prevail over the henchmen of an evil mazoku!"

"Uh….right, Amelia," Lina sweatdropped, humoring the poor girl.

"I must say, Lina." Zangulus said while looking over the body. "You certainly know how to get the job done."

"Yeah, well, I had it under control the whole time."

"I'm sure." Zel said under his breath, getting on his knees to closer examine the "Hmmmmmm…." He added, noticing something seeping from the body.

"What is it?" Zangulus asked.

"It's blood."

Zangulus tensed. "Take off the mask. I want to see something." Zel reached out to remove the helmet.

"Hey, Hellmaster!" Lina called to the young boy who had been silently watching. "If you want us to come to Sairaag so badly, it'd be nice if you didn't throw two-bit fighters in our way. I expected a little more courtesy." Suddenly a gasp from her companions was heard.

"Lina…." Amelia said weakly as she collapsed to her knees.

"Eh? What is it?" Lina turned to see everyone looking at the body. She, too, looked.

"It can't be?!" Zel cried in disbelief.

"G-G-G-Gourry?" Martina was finally able to say.

Lina remained silent, with her head hung low, a shadow across her face.

"I knew something wasn't right," Zangulus muttered angrily.

"Sylphiel!" Amelia suddenly spoke up with frantic energy. "She's good with white magic! Where is she?! She'll know what to do!" She looked around frenziedly.

"Amelia." Zel silenced her. "You know she's not here and even if she were, she couldn't do anything." The truth is, they hadn't seen Sylphiel since their battle with Copy Rezo.

Amelia calmed down and with a whimper, fell against Zel's leg, holding onto it for support. Normally he would've removed her, but under the circumstances….

"Well, well!" A child's voice broke the somber mood. "This is an unforeseen turn of events!"

A single tear slid down Lina's cheek. "Damn you, Phibrizzo," she said with constrained rage. All stood silently, watching the fury and hatred build within this girl they knew so well. Everyone has their limits. Lina had just reached hers. "DAMN YOU!!" She yelled out as she charged Phibrizzo, reciting an incantation as fast as her mind would allow. "RAGNA BLADE!!"

Before anyone could blink, the blade of eternal chaos swept through where Hellmaster had been but a moment before.

Phibrizzo's sinister laughter filled the air as Lina landed on the ground, her breath heavy and ragged. "See you in Sairaag," he said with a final bit of sadism as his laughter died away.

Her companions found they could do nothing more than to look on.

Once again, the chaotic power she held died away. She stood for the longest time as it all sunk in. Finally giving in, Lina Inverse, the great sorceress and adventurer, fell to her knees and wept.

  
  


End of chapter one. To be continued...

  



	2. Regrouping

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Two

  


Candles spread intermittently across the tables and walls flickered provided the only light, their flames flickering in a timeless dance. The light played gently off the faces of those within. At one table were seated four travelers who quietly sat, their heads bowed in thought and reflection. Together, a golem, two princesses, and a rogue swordsman mourned.

The soft creek of an old staircase nearby caught the attention of the group. They turned to watch a poor, young soul slowly descend the stairs and walk up to an empty seat at the table. Even in the dim light, it was clear that her eyes were red from countless tears. She smiled weakly to the onlookers and sat. Zelgadiss noted the Sword of Light now hanging from her belt where her own blade had been. Already the air was heavy and thick with unsaid words.

Lina looked at her companions' sullen faces one by one then paused a moment, her own head bowed slightly. Suddenly she perked up, forcing a smile. "Hey, what's everyone being so down for? This isn't like you guys."

"Miss Lina," Amelia spoke up, "you don't have to force yourself for us." Lina contemplated this for an instant and her head drooped again. Silence fell.

"What I can't figure out is what was Phibrizzo doing with Gourry in the first place?" Zangulus queried no one in specific.

"Phibrizzo kidnapped him in order to lure us to Sairaag." Zel replied.

"No," Lina interrupted, "he wanted to lure _me_ to Sairaag."

"But why?" Zangulus asked.

"Does it matter anymore?" she said, staring into the flame of the candle at the center of the table.

"Miss Lina…"Amelia tried to comfort her.

Lina sighed softly and clenched her fists. "But one thing remains true," her voice unexpectedly streaked with a loathing rarely seen, "he's going to pay."

All were startled by this, not for the fact that Lina was angry but for the fact that they were seeing hatred within this young girl that they had never seen before. It was obvious that disagreeing with Lina at this point would prove most unhealthy.

"I agree," Zel spoke sternly, looking around with his cold, calculating eyes, "something has to be done. It's not like we can just let him get away with it."

"Yes!" Amelia leapt from her chair, fired up. "Not only do the Laws of Justice insist upon it, but also the laws of friendship and common decency demand a harsh vengeance upon a monster such as he!"

"Guys," Lina said faintly, touched by their words of support.

"I may as well help." Zangulus said with a confident sigh. "It's the least I could do."

"Thanks guys," Lina said, her eyes moistened by unshed tears.

"Well, that said." Zangulus stood and grabbed up his sword.

"You're leaving?" Amelia asked the rogue.

"Yeah, I'll make my own way there. Besides, I already have someone I'm traveling with."

"It better not be a woman," Martina muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Zel asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" Martina blushed.

Suddenly the door to the small inn flung open with the dramatic flare of a pre-planned entrance, minus the lightning in the background. A cloaked figure strode silently in.

"Ah!" Amelia gasped when she saw the face of the newcomer.

"I believe you're already familiar with Vruumugun, here." Zangulus introduced.

"But as you can see," Vruumugun added, removing his hood, "I am the original." Sure enough, there was no crystal in his forehead, indicative of Erris's copies.

"I….you…..er…." Amelia sputtered out, quite confused by this turn of events.

Vruumugun smiled at her mental struggle. "Erris never paid me for the use of, well, me, and when I went to collect I met up with Zangulus here. Of course by then one of her own cheap copies had killed her, so I never did collect."

"We scrounged what there was left to be had from Erris's and decided to travel together until either one of use came up with a good enough reason not to." Zangulus finished. "You know, for a sorcerer, he can prove pretty useful."

"For a swordsman," Vruumugun replied, "you can prove pretty use_less_."

"Hey!"

Everyone smiled as Zangulus struggled in vain against an obviously quicker mind.

Lina got up from her seat and walked over to the two rogues, extending her hand to Vruumugun. "After dealing with all those copies, it's nice to meet the real thing."

Vruumugun accepted the outstretched hand. "Lina Inverse, the pleasure is all mine."

"So, you're headed to Sairaag as well, ne?"

Vruumugun looked at Zangulus cluelessly. Zangulus nodded. Vruumugun chuckled softly. "Looks like I am."

"Speaking of," Zangulus spoke up, "we must be off."

Zangulus and Vruumugun headed towards the door, but just before leaving, Zangulus turned to face Lina and smiled, "If you show up, and I've already finished the job, you owe me dinner."

Lina smiled back assuredly. "You're on."

With that, the two travelers departed.

Lina stood where she was for a moment and then sighed. "I'm turning in." She walked to the steps. "I'll see you all in the morning." A weak smile.

"Eh?" Amelia said, confused at this unexpected action of Lina's. "G-Good night!" Lina ascended the stairs and disappeared.

A minute of uncertain stillness passed.

"She's still forcing herself," Amelia said somberly.

"Can you blame her?" Zel replied.

Again, silence fell.

  
  


End of chapter two. To be continued...

  



	3. A Healer's Wrath

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Three

  


"Ah! What a great day!" Lina said cheerily.

"It is a nice day, now that you mention it," Amelia agreed. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shown down warmly. A slight breeze stirred the leaves of the trees alongside the road. An occasional bird even chirped a jovial tune. In all senses of the word, it really was a beautiful day.

Martina spoke up, "How can you guys be saying that after--" Zel cut her off with a quick hand motion and a stony glare. Martina held her peace in silent apology for broaching the subject. Lina and Amelia carried on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Miss Lina," Amelia said, concerned, "what's that up ahead?" All looked to what lie further down the road.

"Humph, looks likes a couple of fools in search for some easy money," Zel said with a bit of humor. Sure enough, in front of them, not too far off, lay a small, poorly built wall with a handful of mischievous youths brandishing short-swords just beyond it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Lina as they drew closer to the would-be thieves. "This is just pathetic!"

Zel smirked in agreement. "I'll take care of them." He made a motion for his sword but was stopped.

"No," said Lina, and then, with a streak of sadism, "They're mine." Zel chuckled lightly. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand," Lina chanted.

One of the youths spoke, pointing his sword at the oncoming travelers, "Give us all your money and we may just let you--"

"FIREBALL!" A concentrated ball of flame shot from Lina's hands, exploding in the midst of the bandits, sending some flying through the air while others ran away, partially ablaze. Either way, the road was now clear.

"Aah," Lina sighed pleasantly, "That felt good." Zel grinned as they continued on.

After a short period of serenity, Martina whispered, "Psst, hey, Amelia."

"Nn? What is it?" Amelia whispered back.

"Can I get your opinion on something? One princess to another?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

"What did you think of that Zangulus?"

"…" Amelia sweatdropped.

"Do you think he'd be worthy of a refined princess like myself?"

"A-heh, heh." Amelia searched for something to say when Lina suddenly silenced the group with a "Sh!"

The group stopped in place and listened for the slightest sound.

Suddenly the sound of scraping bark could be heard, all turned just in time to see someone with long smoked-blue hair fall out from behind a tree into the road.

"Ouch," the newcomer said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Sylphiel?!" Lina said, surprised.

"Sylphiel?!" Amelia, likewise.

"Oh, hi, everyone." Sylphiel said once she realized whom these people were.

"How'd you come to find us?" Zel asked, a small smile of amusement on his face.

"Well, I was traveling nearby when I felt a powerful sinister presence. I came to see what it was but only found you guys and Miss Lina."

"Just what are you implying?!?!" Lina raged, her form seeming to grow many times its true size.

With a hand, Zel pushed Lina to the ground and held her there while she struggled, yelling out the occasional "Let me at her!" or "I dare you to say it again!" "Sorry about Lina here," Zel comforted Sylphiel, "Lina's just a little fired up is all."

Sylphiel laughed lightly. "So I can see."

Lina finally calm, Zel released her from his hold. She stood up with a "Hmph", trying to maintain her composure and what little dignity she had to begin with.

"Umm, Lina?" Sylphiel said, looking around. "Where's Gourry-dear? I don't see him with you."

A thick, heavy air fell upon everyone. Sylphiel wondered confusedly at the sullen, contemplative faces of those around her. "What is it," she asked. Just then she noticed the Sword of Light hanging from Lina's side and in one motion snatched it up. "This is Gourry-dear's Sword of Light!"

At seeing the legendary blade off of her belt and in someone else's hand, Lina's mood changed into a barely-constrained rage. She threw a glare at Sylphiel so as to utterly destroy her with but a look. "Sylphiel. Give that back." Lina said in a tone no one would dare question.

Sylphiel remained oblivious, though. "Not until you tell me what you've done with Gourry-dear! Oh, how could you do this to him? Abandon him and steal his precious Sword of Light?"

Lina took a threatening step towards Sylphiel. Zel, sensing a potentially lethal situation came between them. "Lina, she doesn't know any better," he said, looking sternly at her. He turned and plucked the Sword of Light from Sylphiel's hands and handed it to Lina. "Here. Now let me handle this." Lina took the sword back and held onto it tightly. With a final scowl at Sylphiel, she turned her back to the naïve girl, conceding the task of telling her to Zel. He approached Sylphiel, herself finally realizing something wasn't right.

"Sylphiel," Zel said with obvious unease, "there's something you need to know." He put an arm on her shoulder and led her over to a rock a short ways away. "You might want to sit down." She sat. "Gourry…" He trailed off, struggling with what to say. "…Gourry's dead." Sylphiel gasped, a hand came up to her mouth. She slowly shook her head, telling herself that it wasn't true, but the solemnity of all around her only reaffirmed what she didn't want to believe. Her eyes began to tear up while her breath became deep and ragged, hanging on the verge of fainting.

"W-Who?" She said weakly, barely holding herself together.

Zel took a deep breath. "It was Hellmaster Phibri--"

"Zel." Lina said firmly from where she was. She turned to meet Zel's gaze and without a word said, understanding was established. Zel stepped away from the seated young woman.

"Sylphiel," Lina said as she took a couple of steps closer to her, "I won't lie to you." The peaceful healer still had trouble breathing, very much overwhelmed. Everyone's attention seemed to be on Lina as she took a deep breath to brace herself for what she had to say. "……..I'm the one who killed Gourry."

A leaden silence smothered everything.

All waited soundlessly as an eternity crawled by in the moments following. 

Surprisingly enough, Sylphiel didn't faint out-right. Instead she just stared deeply at Lina with an emotionless mask. The gaze pinned the already vulnerable sorceress in place. Unnoticed, Sylphiel's hands slowly clenched into fists. Sylphiel's mask began to crack and, bit by bit, her emotions seeped out into her expression. What showed was quite unexpected from the peaceful healer. What showed was a look of rage and anger not too far from that of Lina's the night before. Sylphiel stood and, finally, she spoke. "You killed Gourry-dear?"

Lina tried to explain, "Well, it's not really my fault. You see--"

"_You_ killed Gourry-dear?!"

"Yes, but--" Lina shifted uneasily under Sylphiel's agonizing gaze.

"Lina!" Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks, her voice suddenly filled with hurt. "How could you do this to me?!"

Lina tried to think of something to say, to make it all better, to make it all go away, but, sadly, came up short.

"How could you do this to Gourry-dear?!" Sylphiel continued. "Oh, Lina, I trusted him to you! And how did you repay that trust?! You………you killed him………" She trailed off as she was overcome by her tears.

"Sylphiel," said Amelia, longing to comfort her, a hand on her arm from Zel held her back.

Lina reached out her hand to Sylphiel's shoulder, "Listen, Sylphiel…"

"No!" yelled Sylphiel as she pulled back from Lina's touch. She glared at her, the fierce anger from before having returned. "Don't touch me," she spat out at Lina, her voice filled with venom. "You're just as bad as Copy Rezo!" Lina was visibly shaken. "He didn't deserve to live, and neither do you!" Again Lina was hit by Sylphiel's words, as if a dart had pierced her very center. Sylphiel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Surely she can't mean that," Amelia said to Zel. He silently looked on.

Sylphiel opened her eyes, and firmly began, "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows…"

"What?!?!" Amelia said, surprised.

"What does she think she's doing?" Zel asked aloud. "She can't cast the Dragon Slave."

"…buried in the flow of time. In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness…"

The air became thick with gathering energy.

Zel turned to Amelia, worried, "Can she?!"

"…those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

Zel could sense that recognizable energy of Shabrinigdo and he knew they were going to be on the wrong end of it. He grabbed Amelia by the arm and started running. Martina struggled to keep up. After running for a short ways, Zel noticed that they were short one person. He looked back to see Lina unmoved since her confession to Sylphiel. "Lina! What are you doing?! RUN!!" But he was too late.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

A hideously dark crimson power consumed everything.

When it cleared there remained a broken, tattered landscape, nearly all life within the blast had been extinguished.

Zel came to with a groan. Slowly he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He could see Sylphiel standing in the center of the crater, still panting from the effort. Amelia whimpered nearby and Zel helped her up.

Zel sighed in astonishment as he overlooked the damage, "I didn't think she had it in her."

Amelia scanned the scene as well, but something caught her eye. "Miss Lina!!" Hurriedly she rushed to a pile of rubble that had the familiar red hair coming from underneath it. Zel followed her.

"Oh, Miss Lina," said Amelia worriedly, as Zel helped remove the last piece of rubble from off the sorceress. Amelia's concern only grew as she looked over the injured Lina. "This is bad. I'll cast healing, but we need Sylphiel's resurrection spell."

Zel looked grimly down at Amelia then Lina. "I'm on it." And with that Zel walked off towards the still glowering white mage. Meanwhile, Amelia continued to cast healing, a silent prayer in her heart. 

"Come on, Lina…"

  
  


End of chapter three. To be continued...

  



	4. Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Four

  


"Nnn..." Lina regained consciousness with a soft groan. Voices of people around her filled her thoughts. She couldn't make out what was being said yet, but she felt that they were words of concern. She tried to move, but was treated to shooting pain throughout the whole of her body. "…no, Miss Lina…" a soft voice said as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Lina consigned herself to being motionless for the time being. She could feel the warmth of a spell coursing through her body, slowly healing its injuries. Finally she made the effort to open her eyes. The world blurred into view. Unfortunately the first thing she saw was the smiling, teary-eyed Amelia.

"Oh, Miss Lina! You're okay!" Amelia went to dive on the injured one in a large hug of thankfulness but was stopped short, though, as Zel held tightly to the back of her cape. Amelia, pretending not to notice, continued, "Don't you do that again, Miss Lina! We were so worried!" She freed herself from Zel's grasp and knelt by Lina's side. Lina smiled a weak, small smile. Then she turned her head slowly to her right to see who the other person nearby was. It made sense who she saw, but she was still surprised nonetheless. "Sylphiel…" Lina said softly, but went unnoticed. Sylphiel's eyes and mind were shut in concentration of the spell at hand. Lina gave her a tentative look before sinking into a state of rest. The feel of magic use within her withdrew as her body finished restoring itself. She was Lina Inverse again, good as new, but not quite the same.

Lina sat up with a sigh and opened her eyes. She looked at Sylphiel, wanting to say something, but before she could, Sylphiel quietly stood and walked away a distance, her back to the group. Lina stared longing at the blue-haired girl who had so isolated herself.

"Lina," said Zel scoldingly, catching her attention, "what were you thinking? You of all people should have known that spell was for real."

Lina looked at the ground distantly, "Nn."

"Uh, Miss Lina?" said Amelia, cutting in. "Is everything okay?"

The sorceress stood with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But it seems like--"

"I said I'm fine!" Lina snapped at Amelia. "Now…Let's just go to Sairaag!" she said with finality as she began walking down the road. Amelia lingered for a moment, wondering if it was something she had said, but then followed Lina, making sure to keep her distance. Martina, who had decided silence the best tactic so far, continued with such as she went to join up with Amelia. Zel watched everyone for a bit and then looked back hesitantly at Sylphiel, her back still turned. Whatever action he had thought to take, remained undone when he turned back to the road and followed the rest.

Shortly after Zel had left, Sylphiel warily turned around to be sure that none were left. She wanted to cry. She wanted to fall to the ground and weep as she had not done since the destruction of Sairaag. But she didn't. She found that all she could do was to slowly walk the same road as everyone else, to Sairaag.

***

After a short while Zel caught up with Amelia and Martina, a silent nod or two of recognition were exchanged but nothing more. Silence, for the most part, prevailed as they walked on. In this lull Martina finally found her voice, "Hey you guys. What's wrong with Lina? She's not acting like herself." A moment passed as this thought sunk in. Now normally the other two would have just ignored Martina, but, for once, the simple-minded girl had a point.

"I'm not sure," Amelia speculated at length, "but I think that Gourry's death is finally catching up with her."

"No, it's more than just that," added Zel solemnly.

"What is it then?" asked Amelia.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Oh…" said Amelia, with the confused expression of a lost puppy.

Martina thought this over for a short while and, giving up, thought aloud, "I wonder what Zangulus is doing now."

Zel sighed. It wasn't always easy to be traveling with two princesses.

Amelia, changing the subject to something she understood, turned to Zel, "That was mean what you did with my cape back there. I just wanted to give Miss Lina a hug."

"Did Lina look like she was in any shape to be hugged? If you had hugged her, I imagine she would have just given you a fireball for your efforts," said Zel, grinning to himself over that prospect.

"Umm, I don't know if anyone noticed, but that crazy girl's behind us," Martina spoke up.

"Yeah, she's been there for a while now," replied Zel calmly.

"Eh?" Amelia looked back to see, some distance away, Sylphiel following behind them. Her attention was to the ground before her and her pace was that of someone heavily burdened. "What are we going to do about her?" Amelia asked Zel.

"Just leave her for now. I'm sure she has enough going through her mind already." For some reason the conversation died after this, and it was not revived for many hours.

***

Long fingers of shadow stretched across the land as the sun began to lower past the horizon. It was only now that Lina finally stopped walking. The procession stopped where they were, still wary of approaching the young redhead. A slight moment passed before she turned to face the group. "It'll be dark soon. Let's make camp here," was all she had to say, motioning to a small clearing a short distance from the road. Lina moved to the clearing and paced slowly about it.

"Ugh! About time," Martina said indignantly. "I was beginning to wonder is she'd ever stop."

"I know what you mean," agreed Amelia. "We haven't stopped once all day." She walked towards a large rock, intent on resting.

"Not so fast, Amelia," said Zel. "I'm not going to be the only one setting up camp."

Amelia sighed and reluctantly turned in place. "I'll go get firewood while you take care of the tent." She sluggishly walked into the forest to get wood for the night. Martina saw an opening and was quickly seated on the rock Amelia had gone for, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"And what are you doing to help?" asked Zel.

"I'm a princess," replied Martina, somewhat aghastly. "You can't seriously expect me to do such things."

"But Amelia's a princess and….." He trailed off, realizing the futility of arguing with this girl. So, he took the pack from off his back and went about setting up the tent. Lina continued to slowly wander about the far side of the clearing.

By now Sylphiel was leaning against the base of a large tree nearby but was still far enough away so as to keep herself separate from everyone else. Her head hung slightly down with her eyes looking beyond the ground, lost in thought.

Just as the last rays of light disappeared from sight was everything set for the night. All, save Sylphiel, who was still by the tree, were seated on a couple of logs Zel had dragged over. A modest fire burned warmly in front of them. Cooking were pieces of meat staked on sharpened sticks. To these weary travelers, the smell of the roasting meat would normally have had them in a frenzy, but due to prior events of the day, all sat in silence, watching the fire and listening to the soft sizzling sound from the meat. When it was ready, Zel dispersed the meal. Each accepted a piece of meat and quietly ate, except Lina, who merely accepted the meat but didn't eat.

Zel looked about the group. The somber mood of everyone was beginning to get on his nerves. He turned his head towards Sylphiel; the light from the fire gently lit her cheek, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "There's some here for you if you want it, Sylphiel," he called out. Her head perked up slightly at the sound of her name and, after a moment's hesitation, she slowly approached the group.

The only open seat was next to Martina, who, upon realizing that she was still quite afraid of this person, bodily forced Amelia to switch seats with her. Beyond the confusion from the unexpected move, Amelia didn't seem to mind. Sylphiel sat down and accepted the meat from Zel. "..t-thank you.." she said softly. She took a couple of small bites.

A moment of awkward stillness passed. Again Zel found himself being annoyed by everyone not acting like themselves. What had happened the day before aside, here they were with Sylphiel, a friend they had not seen in months, who had also saved everyone's lives at one point, and all they could do was sit and eat? This had gone too far, and Zel meant to put an end to it. "Okay, this has to stop." He spoke up in a scolding tone. "Lina," he turned to her. "Will you stop moping around already? I already explained everything to Sylphiel." He turned to the blue-haired mage next. "And you. What happened was just an accident. No one here holds anything against you. So get over it." He paused to let his words sink in. "Now we'll have no more of this," he said with finality. He returned to his piece of meat.

"Uh, I have a question," said Martina, sheepishly. "Who is this person?" She motioned towards Sylphiel. "No one ever told me."

"We didn't?" asked Amelia. Martina shook her head. "Oh. Well, she's a friend of ours from back when we fought Copy Rezo at Sairaag. She was a big help and we probably couldn't have done it without her." Amelia seemed to perk up at being able to help poor, clueless Martina. Suddenly she added, with uncertainty, "Wait, you don't know who Copy Rezo was either, do you?" Again Martina shook her head. Amelia laughed a little at her own foolishness. "I'll have to tell you sometime."

"If you ask me, that's not much of a friend if she casts something like the Dragon Slave against you," said Martina.

"Hey! That's right!" Amelia seemed to be coming back to her old cheery self. She turned to Sylphiel. "When did you ever learn how to use the Dragon Slave?" Sylphiel was caught a little off guard by the sudden inquiry, but appreciated the friendly attention from it.

"I've been wondering that myself," Zel spoke up. "Last we saw you, you couldn't even cast a Flare Arrow right."

"Well," Sylphiel began, "for a while I've been wanting to travel with you guys, and I figured that if I were going to keep up with everyone that I had better know something a little more useful than just healing spells."

"Yes, but the _Dragon Slave_?" replied Zel.

"After watching Lina I decided that it was the most useful." Lina smiled slightly at this.

"So, Miss Sylphiel," said Amelia, "where were you traveling to before you met up with us?"

"Actually," answered Sylphiel, "I was on my way to Sairaag as well. I had heard some rumors that I wanted to check out for myself."

"What kind of rumors?" asked Zel, curiously.

"Unpleasant ones. For one, I had heard that the great tree Flagoon had died."

"Like it had been cut down or fallen over?" said Amelia.

"No. That the tree, itself, had actually died. What's more is that I've also heard that there's actually a city at Sairaag again."

"What?!" asked Amelia. "That can't be."

"I had thought that the entire city was destroyed when we fought with Copy Rezo," added Zel.

Sylphiel nodded. "It was, but travelers say that a city is there nonetheless."

"Do you think it could have anything to do with Hellmaster trying to lure us there?"

"Possibly."

"Sylphiel…" Lina broke her long silence.

Amelia suddenly jumped up. "Oh my, look at how late it is already. I think I'll turn in early." She smiled an overly cheery smile. "Goodnight!" She grabbed a hold of Martina and dragged her into the tent.

Once inside the tent Martina wrested her hand out of Amelia's grasp. "What'd you do that for? You can sleep if you want, but I'm not tired."

Amelia hushed her. "Because I want to give Miss Lina and Miss Sylphiel some time alone to work things out."

Martina paused, then. "Oh, okay then." And was silent again.

Unfortunately, Amelia had forgotten that the tent wasn't exactly soundproof. Zel smiled at the girls' conversation and got up. "I'm going for a walk," he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Sylphiel and Lina sat quietly, both of them slightly embarrassed by the effort of everyone to give them some time alone.

For a while the only sound to be heard was the soft crackling of the fire.

"Miss Lina," Sylphiel broke the silence.

"No need for formalities, Sylphiel. Just call me Lina."

"Uh, okay, L-Lina," she paused for a second. "I…I'm sorry for what I did today."

Lina waved it aside. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you." Sylphiel smiled weakly. She sighed. "…and I'm…..sorry. About Gourry."

Sylphiel struggled with something to say.

"I was tricked by Phibrizzo," Lina continued, "but the fact remains that _I_ am the one who killed Gourry."

Sylphiel could see the pain in Lina's eyes. "Oh, Lina…you mustn't blame yourself."

"Sylphiel," said Lina with a slight tone of hesitation, "you loved him, didn't you?"

"Ah….eh…" she blushed. "Well, I, uh…."

"It's okay," comforted Lina.

Sylphiel signed in concession. "To be honest, Lina, I don't even know that one myself." 

Lina stirred, slightly surprised by this. "Since I was a little girl I could remember thoughts of Gourry filling my mind. I thought of him as the gallant prince who would come and take me away." She laughed lightly at herself. "Once I got to know him for who he was that image kind of dissolved, but I never stopped liking him. I guess it comes down to that I've always respected and admired him, but whether or not I ever loved him? …I don't know." Her voice was streaked with the pain and sorrow of this realization. A short pause. "What about you, Lina?"

"Nn?" Lina perked up, caught off guard by the question.

"When we first met you told me that you traveled with Gourry simply for his Sword of Light."

"Yeah."

"Well, now that the sword is yours, tell me, what was the real reason?"

The redhead sweatdropped. "Are you suggesting that a powerful sorceress such as myself would be interested in a blundering simpleton like--"

"Lina." Sylphiel looked sternly at Lina, silencing her. This was not the time for pretenses or lies. Lina gazed into the embers of the fire as this sunk in.

After a moment of stillness Lina smirked to herself. "I know it sounds clichéd, but, you really don't know how important something is to you until you lose it." Sylphiel looked on, wanting to comfort her, but knew it best to hold her peace. "I didn't think it would happen, but in all our journeys, all our adventures, the oaf grew on me." Lina paused, collecting thoughts. "I guess you could say that, in the end, I…" A hand on her shoulder stopped her. A sweet, kind smile from Sylphiel told her that no more needed to be said. Lina smiled back in gratitude.

"So," said Lina, breaking the mood, "you learned the Dragon Slave to try and keep up with everyone?"

Sylphiel grinned. "Actually, it was more to keep up with you, Lina. I figured that if I was going to impress Gourry-sama that I needed to be able to use such spells." She chuckled. "Seems kind of foolish now, doesn't it?"

"Heh, just a little," agreed Lina, "but that power may come in handy sometime." _With the power of two Dragon Slaves on our side_, she thought, _we might just be able to beat Phibrizzo without using the that spell…_

Lina and Sylphiel smiled at each other, understandingly, and watched the fire burn gently, far into the night, going to sleep only once the last embers had passed away into darkness.

***

They walked on, as they had done so since early in the morning. Something was different today, though. The sun shone down magnificently, as it had the day before. The seas of green grass on either side of the road continued to move as waves within an ocean, blown by a gentle breeze. This day was truly as beautiful as it had been for the entire week. But, still, something wasn't the same…

"Guys," whined Martina, "just how far is it to Sairaag? My legs are killing me."

"Oh, pipe down, Martina," scolded Lina like an annoyed older sibling. "We took a rest just two hours ago. Besides, it's not too much further now. I mean, look at that dome, it's bigger than before, isn't it?" As she said those words, Lina was still unsettled by the fact that it _was_ a dome. Even from a great distance it was clear that the holy tree Flagoon was no longer there. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well, I guess so, but why do you have to be going so fast?"

"Eh?" Lina stopped and noticed for the first time that her pace had put her a decent distance ahead of the others. "Heh, sorry guys. I just seem to have some extra energy today."

"As much as I hate to agree with her, Miss Lina," said Amelia, "you _have_ been walking rather fast today. I always thought I was the perky, energetic one of the group, but after watching you today…"

Lina sweatdropped. "Okay, okay. I get it guys. If you want to rest, we'll rest. Let's see, Amelia and Martina, that's two yeas. Zel?"

"I don't really care," retorted the ever-brooding golem.

"Well you're a big help."

"Lina," asked Martina, "why are you in such a big hurry to get to Sairaag anyway? It's not like that monster's going anywhere."

Lina hesitated for a moment. Martina had a point, but then, "Oh, come on guys. Don't you want to go get that evil brat and give him what he deserves?"

"I--" Amelia began but was cut off.

"I'm with Lina," said Sylphiel with a twinge of excitement in her voice. "I say we go down there and send Hellmaster back to the abyss he spawned from!"

Zel quirked an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl. "Never thought I'd see you so excited to go kill something."

"Ah…" Sylphiel blushed slightly.

"Anyways," said Lina, "Zel abstained from the vote so that makes two for resting and three against it, so we go on!"

"What!?" exclaimed Amelia. "How'd you get three?"

"Well, since I'm in charge I obviously count as more than one vote." Amelia face-faulted. "Now no more standing around talking, we have a monster to take down," said Lina as she started walking down the road once again. Sylphiel was at her side and they both smiled as they went at a pace faster than the one everyone had complained about to begin with. Martina and Amelia groaned, and Zel smirked to himself as they, too, continued towards Sairaag.

Yes, something about this day was different than those before it. It was back to the way it should be, back to normal.

  
  


End of chapter four. To be continued...

  



	5. Unholy Resurrection

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Five

  


They were jolted as they hit a rock.

"Ow!" said Martina as she bumped her head against the wooden side of the cart. "Lina! Why must I, a royal princess, ride in this hay wagon?"

"Because it's the best way to get to the center of town unnoticed, Martina," replied the diminutive sorceress. "Now be quiet before anyone catches on." The great irony in this being that Lina had her head poked out of the hay and was looking around, along with everyone else in the cart.

Amelia noticed a deep, troubled expression on Sylphiel's face. "What is it?"

"This isn't a new city," Sylphiel explained. "The buildings, the people, they're exactly the same. It's as if the entire city has been regenerated!"

"What did you say?" asked Lina.

"Follow me." And with that Sylphiel jumped out of the cart and ran off down an alley. All followed. Soon she had lead them to a small grassy hill in the middle of the city. She approached a tree at it's top. "Please, look at this."

"What is it?"

She knelt down next to the tree and reached out to softly touch small grooves in the bark. "When I was a little girl these marks were carved on the tree every year to show how I was growing. This tree _must_ have been destroyed in the battle, and here it is, back again."

"So, this is proof that the city's been completely restored." Lina sighed. This had to be a bad sign.

"Impossible," said the nearby golem. "The city was destroyed when we fought Copy Rezo. But then how could--"

"Sylphiel," a soft voice just beyond the tree interrupted him. Lina, Amelia, and Zel were struck silent, overcome by shock.

"It can't be," Sylphiel said to herself in disbelief, standing up. "It can't be." Slowly, she turned to face the source of the voice. "Father?"

"Sylphiel," said the only parent she had ever known.

Tears came to Sylphiel's eyes as she ran into his arms. "Oh father! Father!" For a moment, she stood shedding tears of joy into this man's shoulder. "You're alright. I was sure when it happened that--"

Sylphiel's father, Eruk, shifted restlessly, "Well, about that…"

"Sorry to interrupt the touching reunion," said the ever-tactful redhead, "but could you please explain just what's going on here? Why is this city back to the way it was?"

"Miss Lina Inverse!" said Eruk as he first noticed her. "Yes, yes, of course I can explain." He pushed himself away from Sylphiel, but she still clung to his arm.

"This ought to be good," said Lina as she leaned up against the lone tree.

He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, "The truth is neither I nor anyone in this city is alive."

"I thought as much."

"Lord Phibrizzo has used his powers to restore the city. It is a city of people granted temporary life."

"Temporary life!" exclaimed Amelia, "You mean…"

He nodded. "Yes, I and all of the people here are presently sleeping in the underworld."

"It can't be," said Sylphiel, looking up at her father, longing for it to be but a lie.

Slowly he took her hand from his arm and placed it to his chest.

Sylphiel's face contorted with horror as she realized the dreadful truth "Your heart. It isn't beating." Eruk nodded. Sylphiel eyes turned distant as she rested her head against Eruk's shoulder, overcome by pain and shock.

"Just what was Phibrizzo's point in doing all this?" asked Zel.

"Sadly, I don't even know that myself," he began. "We weren't created to answer that question. We can only tell you the information Lord Phibrizzo allows us to have. I realize how pathetic an excuse that must seem, but…"

"Damn that contemptible little…!"

"For us," Eruk continued, unnoticing of Zel's outburst, "Lord Phibrizzo is our creator. He allows us some degree of free will, but in the end, we _cannot_ oppose him."

"Then I'll ask another question," stated Lina. "Where is Phibrizzo now?"

Sylphiel's father lightened up some. "Now that I can answer. He is in the center of this city, in the temple of Lord Phibrizzo."

"Alright, then that's where we're going." She started off towards the menacing dome with Zel and Martina in tow. At the bottom of the hill she turned around and yelled back, "Hey, Sylphiel! You coming or aren't you?"

Sylphiel suddenly jolted back to her senses, life returning to her eyes. She pulled her head from her father's shoulder to look up at that face she knew so well, asking an unspoken question. He gazed comfortingly down at her and smiled, nodding slightly. She smiled back and, holding in tears, took one last look at the only person she's ever really known and loved.

"Well?" called out Lina.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Sylphiel replied, and, with that, was running down the hill to join her companions. Together, they went to face Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

***

…or that would have been the case had they actually been able to get _in_.

"I don't see an entrance anywhere," said Amelia as she landed next to Lina. "I levitated up there to check it out from above but I didn't see an entrance there, either." 

"So what do we do now?" asked Zel.

Lina smirked. "The only thing we can do. We make one ourselves! Damu Brasu!" A red ball of energy shot out from Lina's hands towards the dome, only to fizzle into nothing on contact.

Zel grinned inwardly at the combination of Lina's overconfidence and the failure of the spell. "Looks like there's a shield protecting it."

"Then we blast the stupid shield apart!" yelled Lina, glaring at Zelgadiss. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"

Suddenly a dark entry opened up in the side.

"Miss Lina!" said Amelia.

"Heh, looks like he's giving us a break and decided to let us in."

"Yeah, well, I don't need his charity!" shouted Lina, her pride injured by the mere thought that someone like Phibrizzo would show pity for her. "Let's go make him regret letting us in." She said the last bit with extra sadism. The next instant she was charging the entrance. "Just remember, I get him first!" Just before Lina could disappear into the darkness within, though, the doorway suddenly closed and our heroine managed to make a good, and rather deep, impression in the side of the massive structure. 

"Miss Lina!" cried out Amelia.

"Lina," said Sylphiel worriedly as she ran over to slightly flatter Miss Inverse. "Do you want me to cast a healing spell?"

"No, I'm okay," said Lina as she recovered from her intimate encounter with the wall.

By this point Martina was nearly doubled-over in laughter.

"Seems Phibrizzo's not as nice as we thought," asserted Zel.

"What was your first impression?" asked Lina sarcastically.

Martina burst out laughing, pointing at the wall, "Don't you mean _your_ impression, Lina?" Zelgadiss bopped her on the head with his fist and, since his fist is stone after all, knocked her out cold.

Paying the unconscious princess no mind, Zelgadiss continued, "We may have to try it your way after all, Lina."

"Miss Lina, look!" said Amelia. Lina looked over to see that in the same place where the doorway had been before was, well, another doorway. "Do you think it may let us in this time?"

"You're free to try it, Amelia. It'll just close up again, though."

Amelia slowly approached the shadowy entrance. "It looks okay, Miss Lina."

"Then go on in."

Amelia hesitantly reached out towards the darkness. Her hand slipped past the threshold and into the unknown within. Cautiously she pulled her hand back out, wanting to make sure that it was, indeed, still in one piece. It was.

"Oh, sure, it works now, but let's see what happens when you actually try to go in," said Lina cockily.

Amelia paused a moment and, with her mind made up, resolutely stepped into the darkness, and with that, she was gone.

"She's in, Lina," observed Zel.

"I can see that!" yelled Lina indignantly. "I'm not blind you know. But something still doesn't feel right about this."

"You're just upset that Amelia got in and you didn't." Lina glared at him spitefully. "Suit yourself," said Zel, as he was the next to enter foreboding passageway.

"Shouldn't we follow them, Lina," asked Sylphiel.

Lina opened her mouth to respond when--.

"miss lina!"

"What, Lina?"

"Huh?" said Lina, rather confused. "That wasn't me."

"Lina! Over there!" In the distance was the form of someone flying rapidly towards them."

"miss Lina! Miss Lina!"

As the person drew closer it became quite clear who it was.

"Amelia?! I thought you had gone in!"

"So did I, but as soon as I went in I turned up on the other side altogether," said Amelia as she landed next to the redheaded sorceress.

Sylphiel gasped. "Lina! What about Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Amelia tensed, "You mean Mr. Zelgadiss went in, too?"

Lina responded only by staring intently into the dark passage.

"Maybe he came out on the other side, as well," offered Amelia optimistically.

Unfortunately, though, this was not what happened. For at that time, quite unbeknownst to our heroes, a similar black doorway opened up in the side of the building, only far, far above their heads. A moment later, out stepped a familiar blue-ish golem. It really is such a shame that he was made of stone.

Suddenly the three at the bottom heard something that caught their attention, something which warranted the phrase "heads up".

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The yell ended abruptly with a loud thud in the center of a newly formed crater nearby.

"M-Mr. Zelgadiss?" said Amelia, peaking into the depression.

"Ow," was all that crater-boy could think of to summarize the pain that he was now feeling.

Amelia slid down to go help Zel up. Lina and Sylphiel, however, remained motionless, as they were still somewhat overcome by the sheer magnificence and grace by which Zel had made his entrance.

Recovering, Lina cheered, "Way to go, Zel! That had to be an 8.5 at least!"

"Very funny," said Zel flatly.

"What? I'm just trying to support ya, Zelly-boy!"

Zelgadiss sighed as he finally climbed out of his personal hole in the ground. "It seems that Phibrizzo must be warping the space inside. So what now?"

"Now…" Lina said contemplatively. _Maybe with the Ragna Blade I could…_ she thought. Looking around to see that a small group of revived villagers had gathered not too far away, though, she changed her mind. "Now we leave."

"What!?" exclaimed Amelia, "But why?"

"Never mind, never mind. Come on, let's go. Oh, and Zel, take care of Martina, will ya?"

Zelgadiss grumbled, "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed up one of Martina's legs and dragged her as he followed Lina and Sylphiel.

Amelia chased after, sputtering, "But…but…"

  
  


End of chapter five. To be continued...

  



	6. Into the Monster's Lair

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Six

  


It had been several hours since darkness had fallen. Along one of the side streets of the city, the door to a run-down building creaked open. A red-haired youth stuck her head out to check if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, she came out of the building followed by four others. "Okay," said Lina, "it's a little dangerous, but we'll split up and each try to find a way in."

"Right," agreed Zel. Amelia nodded.

"There may still be underground passages left over from when Flagoon was here," offered Sylphiel.

"Alright, we'll check in that direction," said Zelgadiss.

"Remember, this is Phibrizzo we're dealing with. We don't know what he has planned. Everyone, be careful."

"Right!" said Amelia in her overdramatic 'justice will see us through' tone.

"Okay, then. See you all later!" said Lina. Zel nodded and then he, Amelia, Martina, and Sylphiel ran off. Sylphiel, however, didn't get very far, for an arm was firmly holding onto her own.

"Lina?"

Lina remained silent, struggling to get her thoughts together.

Sylphiel, sensing something was the matter, looked concernedly at her friend and asked more seriously, "What is it, Lina?"

After a short time, Lina released Sylphiel with a sigh. "I've got a confession to make, Sylphiel," began Lina somberly. "When we first came to Sairaag I had intended to face Phibrizzo on my own." As she spoke she slowly walked away a bit. "After all, I _am_ the only one who stands any real chance against him."

"But, Lina, we've…"

"Listen, Sylphiel, you have to understand something here. Phibrizzo isn't like any of the enemies we've fought before. Copy Rezo and Zanaffar don't even come close to him."

"Then how could you…?"

"The Giga Slave."

"But…!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the whole thing about destroying all existence. Before I knew the true nature of the Lord of Nightmares, though, I wouldn't have given a second thought to casting it, but now I'm not so sure if I could keep complete control of the spell, which is exactly what Hellmaster wants. But I can't let him just get away with Gourry's death. I've got to _try_."

"Where do I come in?"

Lina paused. "It's my fault Gourry was kidnapped in the first place. If it hadn't been for that, he would still be alive today."

"Lina…"

"That's why," she continued, "I don't want to bring anyone else into my battles. I don't want any more people to suffer on my account."

"But--"

Lina stopped her with a hand. "However, up till the time you cast that Dragon Slave I had thought the only way to kill Phibrizzo was the Giga Slave. With a dual Dragon Slave and the element of surprise in our favor it may just be enough." Lina turned to face Sylphiel. "I didn't want to pull you blindly into this, Sylphiel. I need your help, but I can understand if don't want to come."

Sylphiel's eyes began to water. "Like you, Lina, I can't forgive Phibrizzo, either, and not just for Gourry-dear. Look around you. This whole city, everything in it, all the people in it, aren't really here. I know this. But when my father welcomed me home today…" She trailed off as tears ran quietly down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," she said, forcing herself to stop crying. She gently dried her eyes and then looked at Lina with a spirit and determination that surprised her young companion. "He has to pay, Lina."

Lina nodded in agreement. "Let's get him, Sylphiel." Sylphiel quickly smiled and, together with Lina, was running off to confront the monster behind this all. (pun intended! ^_^)

While they ran, Sylphiel made an observation. "Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadiss won't be too happy with our doing this."

"Yeah, well, that's their problem," Lina smiled. "Hey, this is just like when the two of us were running underground beneath Flagoon in our fight with fought Copy Rezo."

"We made a good team then, didn't we?"

"That we did, Sylphiel." The next thing Lina, knew, though, she was tackling Sylphiel to the ground. "Look out!" Just then a farming pick flew through where Sylphiel had been but a moment before.

Lina turned. "Who…?!" Completely surrounding them were the resurrected people of the city. Each one stood battle ready, armed with whatever they could find. Enmity was practically dripping off of them, yet their expressions were as flat as a certain sorceress's………stomach.

Lina looked around uneasily. "So you resort to this?"

***

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" exclaimed Amelia.

Zel ducked just in time to avoid a vicious blow. He growled, "They're all under Phibrizzo's control!"

***

A pitchfork jabbed at Lina, but she jumped back just in time, dodging it. "I can't just start blindly fighting these people!" She thought for a second then smirked. "Meaning the only way to go is up!"

"Lina, look!" cried out Sylphiel.

Lina looked to see the sky filled with winged monsters. "Looks like we can't fly out of this, either."

***

"We're completely surrounded," conceded Zel.

"Do you think Miss Lina is, too?"

"Probably."

***

Dozens of monsters disintegrated in the power of the blast. As the energy dissipated, a freshly cleared alley was left behind for Lina and Sylphiel to escape through. Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps coming up behind them caught Lina's attention. With a fighter's reflexes, Lina pulled out her blade and handily dispatched the would-be assailant. It was only at the pained cry of a child did Lina realize who it was that she had slain.

"A-a little kid!" screamed Lina, recoiling in horror of what she had done. "I killed her! I just…! I just…!"

Arms wrapped tightly and comfortingly around her from behind. "No, Lina!" exclaimed Sylphiel. "You didn't! She was already dead! Dead for a long time! So you didn't kill her! Do you understand me?! You didn't do it! So, please…!"

Lina squeezed Sylphiel's arm in silent thanks and then broke free from the hold. "Sylphiel, close your eyes! Lighting!" A brilliant, concentrated light filled everything, temporarily dazing the unwary. This gave Lina and Sylphiel just enough time, though. They ran down the alley into another street. After a short distance, they were blocked by another mob. Turning around to try the other direction, they once again found themselves confronted by unwilling attackers.

"We're not getting anywhere this way!" said Lina in frustration. "We have to get Phibrizzo! He's the one controlling them!"

Just as she finished, a massive spiral of greenish-gray magic streamed down from above, flowing directly into the mob in front of them. Before anyone had time to react, the energy had pierced through to the center of the crowd and exploded with a fierce voracity. Those that were not completely destroyed lay off to the side in tattered heaps.

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice. "This isn't like you."

"Zangulus!" barked Lina.

"Hoping the enemy will feel sorry for you?"

"Of course not!" she yelled back. "These people are under Phibrizzo's control! It's not their fault they're attacking us!"

"You must be getting soft." Zangulus smirked. "However, that is none of my concern. I'm just here for the monster, and anyone that gets in my way must die!" With that he issued forth another deadly wave from his enchanted blade, tearing to shreds yet more hapless victims caught in the midst of Phibrizzo's madness. "Now follow me," he ordered, running through the opening. Lina and Sylphiel quickly followed.

"Where's your magical friend?" asked Lina as she dashed through the streets.

"Oh," grinned Zangulus, "he's taking care of matters elsewhere."

***

Once again, all around them dozens of the city's denizens fell to the ground, victims of another of Amelia's mass sleeping spells. Quicker than she would have liked, though, they were replaced by many more. "There's no end to them!" she said apprehensively.

Zelgadiss snarled in agreement as he fought to hold back a rather nasty scythe. Briefly letting go he put a free hand against the chest of the large man who was not so subtlely trying to cut off his head. "Bomb di Wind!" Almost as if it were the work of some unseen, giant hand, the man was thrown down the street into another group of oncoming unwilling slaves. "I can only hope that Lina's fairing a little better," he called back as he readied himself for another onslaught.

"Actually, I'm a little more worried about us. At this rate-- Elmekia Lance!" A beam of holy power flared out from Amelia's hands, instantly vaporizing one of the winged creatures. "At this rate they'll get us eventually!"

"So what are we going to _do_ about it?!" cried out Martina from atop a light pole.

"Ah, see, that's why I'm here," said a robed man as he hovered above her. A voice coming out of nowhere was not quite what Martina needed at that time, though, as she jumped back a good eight feet in surprise. It was only when it was too late did she notice that she was no longer clinging to the relative safety of her light pole. The mob quickly gathered around where she landed. Smiling at Martina's incompetence, he raised a hand and loudly said, "Freeze Arrow!" A sapphire bolt shot downwards.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" screamed Martina, seeing the spell headed straight for her. "Get them! Not me! Not me! Not--!"

***

"A shield you say?" said Zangulus smugly. "Maybe for you." 

Without a moment's hesitation, he charged the wall, sword held high. Giving a vicious battle cry he brought his weapon down heavily against Phibrizzo's temple, only to have it crackle for a mere instant against the powerful barrier before being thrown back twenty-five yards. Zangulus twitched slightly from the not-so-pleasant experience. 

"Okay," he conceded, "there's a shield."

"I tried to tell you," shrugged Lina, looking down at Zangulus. "Now, let me handle this." 

She approached the wall calmly as she quietly whispered the incantation to herself, ending it by shouting the final part: "Ragna Blade!" With a single swing of the power of chaos she held, a colossal rift had been cut through to the inside of Phibrizzo's temple. Lina smiled as she dropped her concentration and the dark energy faded away around her. She turned her head to look at her two companions. 

"Let's go," she said coolly.

  
  


End of chapter six. To be continued...

  



	7. The Best Laid Plans...

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Seven

  


Zelgadiss stepped over the arm of a frozen body. All around, people remained motionless, trapped inside the crystalline beauty of ice. This state suited them well, it was more true to their unliving nature. "Nice work," said Zel, examining one of the reluctant ice sculptures.

"Zangulus said that you might need my help."

"Wow!" piped up Amelia. "You sure are a lot stronger than those copies of you we faced!"

Behind them, Martina growled. "Okay, first I'm attacked by a group of zombies! Then I'm frozen by this idiot, here! And finally, you thaw me out with a _fireball_! Come on! This is no way to treat a princess!"

Ignoring Martina entirely, Vruumugun continued, "What say you we go get the one behind this?"

Zel smirked. "Not a bad idea."

"Yes!" cried Amelia from atop Zel's head. "We must hunt down that fiend and show him that justice would never allow such atrocities to go unpuniiiiiiiiii--!" Tragically, her speech was cut short due to Zel's moving out from under her. "Mr. Zelgadiss!" she squeaked indignantly. "That wasn't very nice of you!"

"Amelia, it's not that I mind your justice tirades," Zel said in a tone one would use in trying to teach a slow child. "I can handle those. But did you have to deliver that one while standing _on my head_?!!"

"Well," she replied sheepishly, "if I'm not standing on something tall it isn't as dramatic. Plus, you were so readily available, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

"What about all the giant blocks of ice around you?!" Zel screamed.

"Well…I…" Amelia stammered trying to come up with an answer. She also ended up blushing for some reason.

The golem sighed. "Come on, Vruumugun." The other nodded.

***

The only sound to be heard was the hollow echo of running in the long and empty corridor. Together, three people made their way to the heart of a monster's temple, two of them out for revenge, the third for, well, the heck of it.

"…and I thought this place looked big from the outside!" joked Zangulus as they ran. Lina and Sylphiel only looked intently ahead.

"Lina," said Sylphiel softly.

"I see it," she replied.

Soon, the ground before them opened up and they found themselves standing on the edge of a massive pillar of space that went further down than vision allowed to be seen.

"What is it?" asked Zangulus.

"Don't know," said Lina, "but there's only one way to find out. Come on, Sylphiel." She motioned with her head towards the accompanying swordsman. Sylphiel nodded and with each sorceress grabbing an arm they picked Zangulus up into the open air, with only an unknown emptiness below.

"H-Hey!" Zangulus sputtered. "W-What are you doing?! I hate flying!"

"Zangulus," said Lina, "there are only two ways you can get to the bottom here: us or gravity. For some reason, I don't think you would have preferred the latter."

Zangulus thought this over for a short time, including getting rather disagreeable images of him becoming a tiny little splat on whatever floor there was. He grinned nervously. "I see your point." For a while afterwards, nothing more was said as the trio floated silently down.

As time passed, from within the darkness, something came into view. It wasn't until they were nearly upon it did they see it for what it was, a great translucent ice blue crystal. Throughout the immensity of the crystal were spread countless dark slivers. Nothing in nature could account for this. It had to be the work of Hellmaster, but for what end? A short distance further down a group of the mysterious dark slivers lay near the surface of the crystal. What they saw was, sadly, not too surprising.

"Phibrizzo?" said Zangulus.

Lina nodded.

"Who are they?"

"The people of Sairaag," answered Sylphiel somberly.

"Are you sure?" asked Lina.

Sylphiel nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. That man, the one over there." She pointed with her free arm. "He used to sell me vegetables from his run-down cart in the market. And her…" She pointed again. "...she let me play in her garden when I was a little girl. And he..." Lina looked at the third person Sylphiel pointed out, and her heart skipped a beat. "…is my father." Lina turned her head to say something of comfort to Sylphiel, but at seeing Sylphiel's pained stare at her father, decided it best to keep her peace.

Not too long after they could finally see the ground. They could also see, perched upon a mass of crystal next to the bottom of the central pillar, a single child.

"That's Hellmaster Phibrizzo?" said Zangulus, almost with a sense of disappointment.

"That's him, alright," said Lina. "He uses that form to trick people, but I can assure you, his power is not something to be questioned lightly."

"I see, and if it's you saying that, then…"

"Exactly."

"Well, well," said Phibrizzo as the three came to a landing. "You took so long, I was almost beginning to wonder."

"Now, Lina?" whispered Sylphiel.

"No, wait for me and follow my lead," Lina whispered back.

"Still," continued Hellmaster, "it is so nice to finally have you here, Lina."

"Enough with your games, Phibrizzo!" commanded Lina.

"Games?" he said angelically.

"The people out there."

"Ah, yes."

"…and why are they also inside this giant crystal?"

"Well," began the Phibrizzo, obviously pleased with his own handiwork, "this object here contains the souls of all the dead of Sairaag. Those things you encountered outside are just shadows of these people I create using my power. Magnificent, isn't it? With almost no effort at all I make them do my every bidding. Convenient puppets for me, you see, since all my servants were destroyed a thousand years ago. I do have Xellos, but he is still out of action due to his last encounter with the dearly departed Gaav. Really, though, all I need these creatures for is to simply chase you and keep you from escaping. They serve surprisingly well in _that_ role."

"I've heard enough!" exclaimed Zangulus. "Now, I've never been one to fight for what's right or just. Cepheid knows I love the coin more than most people, but still… You sicken even me!" With but a swing, his enchanted blade sent a fierce shockwave streaming straight for Hellmaster. The monster didn't even flinch as the magic exploded into nothing against the barrier in front of him.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" said Phibrizzo with cruel delight. Zangulus gritted his teeth as he stared back into those cold, dark, unfeeling eyes.

Turning to face Lina, Phibrizzo almost seemed to cheer up. "Well, Lina, what do you say? Ready to cast the Giga Slave yet?"

"Not quite yet," said Lina with a sly grin.

"Oh?"

"But I do have something else for you. Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…'

"What? Lord Ruby-eye's spell?"

"…buried in the flow of time. In Thy great name I pledge myself to darkness!"

"I'm disappointed, Lina. You, of all people, should know that won't work."

"Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!" An intense shaft of deep crimson energy burst forth from Lina's hands, directly hitting Hellmaster.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Phibrizzo calmly as the power of Shabrinigdo splashed off his barrier and around him.

"Then how about this. Sylphiel, now!"

"What?!" Phibrizzo jerked back.

"…Let all the fools who stand in our way," rang out Sylphiel's voice clearly, "be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!"

The second mass of crimson energy smashed against Hellmaster's barrier, shattering it and pushing through to the dark creature behind it.

"It can't be," screamed the child. "Nooooooo…!"

Together, the force of two Dragon Slaves exploded against the unprotected monster. The loathsome red magics swelled, filling the entire room. With no other release available, a concentrated pillar of destructive energy shot throughout the remainder of Phibrizzo's temple, shaking its very foundation. When it cleared, one wondered how _anything_ could survive such a blast. That is, except, our two heroines.

"Do you think we got him, Lina?" asked Sylphiel.

Lina looked around the room. All she could see was partially melted crystal that bubbled and steamed from the heat of the spells. "I think we did it, Sylphiel," she said with a grin. Immediately, though, that grin twisted into a face of shock and terror. Before Sylphiel could ask about it, Lina grabbed a hold of her cape and swung around to find Zangulus crouching right behind her, and quite a bit too close for comfort. "Just what were you doing back there?!"

"Well, Lina," said Zangulus very nonchalantly, "the caster of the Dragon Slave is magically protected from the effects of the spell, correct?"

"Yeah, so! That's no excuse to…to…to violate me!"

"I didn't have the luxury of magical protection as you did. If I hadn't chosen to cower under your cape, I would have died along with Hellmaster Phibrizzo."

Sadly for Lina, she saw the logic in that, and couldn't quite justify to herself fireballing him where he stood. Zangulus smiled inwardly, as he could see the mental battle on her face as she tried so hard to restrain herself. Oddly enough, she kept muttering something about "…must not kill…must not kill…"

"Come on," said Zangulus, satisfied. "Let's get out of here."

All of a sudden cackling laughter filled everything. "Even I must admit, Lina," a sinister voice emerged from amidst the echoes of sadistic glee, soon followed by the form of a young boy. "I am impressed. I never would have thought that you'd try something as sneaky as a dual Dragon Slave. You truly are a credit to your craft."

"B-But we saw you destroyed!" stammered Sylphiel in disbelief.

"Poor girl," the monster said with false sympathy, "what you destroyed was but a shell of myself that was left behind while my true form escaped into subspace. Who knows? If I hadn't done so, your little plan just may have worked."

Sylphiel could feel her legs getting weak under her. She knew as well as Lina that that was their best, and last, hope of killing Phibrizzo without resorting to that spell… All was up to Lina now.

The evil child sighed as he slowly shook his head. "It seems you're still not serious about this, Lina. However, you will be soon." A wicked grin spread across the fiend's lips.

"What do you mean?" said Lina, tensed.

"Just this." Hellmaster raised his arm and casually snapped his fingers.

  
  


End of chapter seven. To be continued...

  



	8. One Step Over The Edge

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Eight

  


"Amelia!" cried Zel as her ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

Amelia slowly tried to push herself up off of the ground, but a piercing pain in her left arm sent her back down with a muffled thud "I-I think it's broken," she said through gritted teeth.

Zelgadiss cursed himself under his breath. He should have known that it was too easy to get away the first time. His mistake may cost them dearly. "Do you think you can cast a healing spell on yourself?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah."

"Good. You do that, and I'll hold them back." He grabbed up a pole that one of the people had dropped and readied himself.

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia softly.

He turned his head to look back at her. "What is it, Amelia?"

"N-Nothing…" Her voice faded into a blush.

Zel gave her a confused look and then turned to focus on the battle at hand. _Where's that blasted Vruumugun_, he thought. A freeze arrow bursting into the group directly in front of him soon answered that question.

"Freeze Arrow! Freeze Arrow!" yelled out the sorcerer as bolts of blue shot from his hands. "Sorry, got caught up back there."

"Yeah, well, don't let it happen agai-Vruumugun, look out!" 

At that moment Zel had noticed a man leaping from atop the roof of a nearby building towards the floating mage, a wicked looking knife in his hands. Vruumugun turned around just in time to see the pouncing attack, but he too knew it was too late for him to dodge. He braced himself for the feel of the cold steel penetrating his body. Just at that instant, though, the very moment before a dagger was plunged into his flesh, a gray mist enveloped him and a breeze later, he was gone, vanished. The knife-wielding slave of Hellmaster's landed hard against the ground, but got up again only to look around in confusion. Zelgadiss would have been sharing a similarly puzzled expression himself had it not been for the fact that he too had disappeared in that same gray mist, along with Amelia and Martina.

***

Close by, a dull vapor grew out from the ground, only to be blown away by an unfelt wind. In its place was something Lina would have rather not seen.

"Miss Lina!" called out Amelia, running towards the redheaded sorceress.

"Amelia? What happened to your arm?" said Lina, noticing the twisted limb hanging at Amelia's side.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Lina. I'll be fine, but…how did we get here?"

"It seems that Phibrizzo finds you of more use down here than up top."

"I thought as much," said Zel in his well-worn melancholic tone. "So what's with the big crystal motif? The decorator put in sick?"

"Nah, it's just what Phibrizzo uses to hold all the souls of the people of Sairaag."

"Oh, is that all?"

Lina allowed herself a little smile at Zel's joke, then questioned Phibrizzo casually. "What is this? Trying to make a deal where it's their lives in exchange for my services?"

"It's more 'bring some innocents into the situation and see what happens', but your idea strikes me equally well."

"Sorry, but I'm not--"

"Oh yes!" said the monster with extra sadistic joy. "You must thank your golem friend for me. In his asking about my wonderful crystal of souls, here, it reminded me of something. A…recent acquisition, if you would." Something in his tone made Lina's blood freeze within her veins. "You may be familiar with him."

Below the perched Phibrizzo the gray haze appeared once more and disappeared just as quickly. Where the mist had been stood a single, solitary man, a tall man with long, bright blond hair, wearing the armor of a swordsman.

A leaden silence fell. A gasp or two would have been heard, but the breath of all had been trapped inside their throats, unable to utter a sound.

"Lina, isn't this that swordsman you were always so fond of?"

Lina stood with her mouth open, her eyes glazed over. Next to her, Sylphiel's breathing grew erratic and rapid.

"Maybe this will help you to remember." Phibrizzo snapped his fingers and the man visibly jerked as if suddenly freed from some unseen bonds. Life came to his eyes, and he spoke just a word, but it was enough. 

"Lina?"

Tears began to run down Lina's cheeks. She found she could move once more. There was only one place she wanted to go to, though. She screamed amidst sobs as she ran into the arms of the man. "Gourry!"

No longer able to take it, Sylphiel collapsed to her knees. "Gourry-dear…"

Zelgadiss tried to pull himself free from the young princess clinging to his arm, as he recoiled in disbelief. "I-It can't be."

"Mr. Gourry," whimpered Amelia.

In the end, though, only one voice could be heard within the endless echoes of the great chamber.

"Gourry! Oh, Gourry!" cried Lina Inverse, shedding tear after tear onto his chest. 

Slowly he brought his arms up to wrap them around the poor girl, drawing her close. Again, he spoke. "Lina."

Lina raised her head, to look once more into the eyes of the man she loved, her soul was nearly shattered when she did. The life that had been in those eyes but a moment before was gone, leaving behind only the same cold, empty eyes as she had seen on that day, when she had taken his life. A strong hand grabbed hold of her neck and hoisted her into the air. She gasped and struggled for air, but to no avail.

"Lina!" yelled Zel.

Amelia screamed.

Sylphiel gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Martina clung tightly to Zangulus' cape.

Lina heard none of it, though. With no air, the world around her gradually began to darken. Sounds faded into nothing, and feeling seemed to all but disappear. Soon, she knew, she would pass out, and after that…

(Un)fortunately for Lina, this was not to be her fate. With a single heave Gourry threw the young girl across the room. She landed solidly against the wall and fell limply to the ground.

"Lina!" cried Sylphiel as she found her legs and ran towards the heap that was her friend. She knelt down next to Lina and immediately called upon her powers of magic to heal her.

Zel, breaking free of Amelia's hold, joined Sylphiel at Lina's side. Amelia, without Zelgadiss to uphold her, fell to her knees, her mind a blur. Soon, with the combined efforts of Zel and Sylphiel, Lina regained consciousness.

Phibrizzo laughed cruelly. "Remember, Lina, he's _mine_ now."

With everything that had happened up till now, there had always been a part of Lina that held _some_ control. That part just snapped.

Lina stood and took a step, and then another, and then another. Both Sylphiel and Zelgadiss could read in her eyes what she had planned.

"Lina, stop!"

"You mustn't, Lina!"

The sorceress wasn't slowed even a second by the two in her way. With an unexpected strength, she shoved them both aside as if they were mere dolls. Finally she stood alone before Hellmaster Phibrizzo and the resurrected Gourry.

"Ah, I see you're finally ready to cast the Giga Slave."

For some reason, the mention of the Giga Slave sparked Amelia back to her senses. "What? Miss Lina?"

Lina would not justify him with a response of any kind, save: "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night."

Amelia slowly stood. "The Giga Slave? Miss Lina, you can't!" Even with all that Phibrizzo had done, she knew that the laws of justice she held so dear could never allow Lina to risk the entire world, all for the sake of revenge.

"Lord of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!" The air grew heavy as a terrible power gathered.

Amelia looked towards Zel and Sylphiel for support, but they were frozen to where they stood. Unlike her, they knew that this was no longer the Lina they had come to know. All the principles and all the morals that she had been raised upon screamed at her to do something to stop Lina. In the heat of the moment, she could only think of one way. "Miss Lina! Noooo!"

"Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Giga-oof!" Amelia had run head on into Lina, tackling her to the ground.

"Amelia, get off of me," said Lina in a tone that threatened death.

"Miss Lina!" cried out the girl on top of her. "You can't, Miss Lina! It isn't worth it! The whole world! It isn't worth it!"

For a tense moment that seemed like an eternity the two stared into each other's eyes. One wanted only death and revenge; the other simply wanted to save the world…and her friend. For now, at least that life was saved.

"Thanks, Amelia," said the now subdued Lina.

"NOOOO!" roared Phibrizzo; his cry of anger and hatred shook the walls. With what one would call slight of hand, he produced several tiny, golden orbs. "You!" He screamed at Amelia. "I was so close! You _dare_ to get in way?!"

Amelia took a step back, trembling under the full brunt of Hellmaster's rage. A weak cry escaped her lips. It was then that Phibrizzo crushed one of the orbs between his fingers, shattering it into a rain of glimmering dust. Amelia screamed a most horrible scream and collapsed. She never knew such pain existed. It was as if the very hands of the damned clawed at her soul, tearing it away from her.

"Amelia!" Zel knelt by her side, holding her.

She struggled to speak beyond the blinding pain. "It just hurts…a…..lit..tle…." 

She fell lifeless into Zelgadiss' arms.

  
  


End of chapter eight. To be concluded...

  



	9. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: We do not own Slayers, and we're not making any money off of this.

SPECIAL NOTES: This fanfic is written by Nathan J. Urbansic, a good friend of mine who does not have an FF.net account of his own and is currently unable to possess one. Hence I am posting this as a proxy with full permission from the true author.

Please still feel free to review, but keep in mind that all compliments go to Nate. Thanks minna. Enjoy!

ALSO: This is set in a universe parallel with the NEXT storyline. However, a few subtle differences occur, and slightly different choices are made. This just goes to show you that it really is the little things in life that create who we are... And what we become.

  


Slayers Next:

**SLAYERS NiXT:**

Nobody's Perfect

  


Chapter Eight

  


Zelgadiss now knew what Lina had felt on the day Gourry was stolen from her. He stood and drew his sword. Lina gasped as she saw a single tear roll down her friend's stone cheek.

"Zel…"

Zelgadiss charged, his voice run-through with emotion, "Phibrizzooooo!" Without even blinking, Phibrizzo crushed another golden orb.

Zel made a sound as if having had the wind knocked out of him, and then he stumbled, and fell. His body was laid facedown on the cold, crystalline floor.

The first instinct of both Lina and Sylphiel was to run to the sides of their fallen comrades, but not a motion was made. Fear and shock had seized upon them all, holding them fast to where they stood. Lina cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong, Lina?" said the accursed Hellmaster. "Afraid? Don't worry. You're relatively safe, but as for the rest of your friends…" He chuckled wickedly.

Vruumugun growled under his breath nearby. "All I have is the Dragon Slave, but casting that wouldn't do a thing against him."

Lina turned quickly. "What?!"

"I said--"

"I heard what you said!" snapped Lina. "But since when does everybody around here know the Dragon Slave!?!"

"Lina," whispered Sylphiel. "It didn't work with two, but maybe with three Dragon Slaves…"

Lina calmed. "It's a good thought, Sylphiel, but he'd just escape into subspace again."

Sylphiel visibly saddened.

"But maybe if…" said Lina contemplatively. "Okay, new plan. When I say so, Sylphiel, you and Vruumugun cast the Dragon Slave and hold it for as long as you can."

"But, Lina--"

"Hellmaster!" shouted Zangulus, cutting off Sylphiel. He approached Phibrizzo slowly. "I didn't ever think that I'd see this day, but, I know when I'm outmatched."

"Oh?" said Phibrizzo, curious.

"Even with this enchanted sword, my power is nothing next to yours. Ironic thing of it all, though, is that this isn't even my fight. As such, I humbly request that I be free to go."

"Zangulus!" cried out Martina. "I thought you had a sense of honor! There's no honor in surrendering to a monster like him!"

"Well?" said Zangulus, ignoring her. "What do you say?"

"Hmmmm… How about this, swordsman: you fight Gourry here, and if you win, you go free."

Zangulus stiffened. "Alright. I agree to your ter-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zangulus leapt high into the air, sword raised, at the ready to cleave the monstrous child in two. Before he could, though, yet another golden sphere was crushed. Zangulus' eyes filled with shock as he, too, felt the pain that Amelia and Zelgadiss had felt. Just as his momentum was about to bring him to Hellmaster, Phibrizzo flicked the air in front of him. A mass of energy slammed into Zangulus like some unseen fist, knocking him across the room. Martina ran to him.

"Zangulus!" Tears filled her eyes as she now realized that it was all just a ruse to catch Phibrizzo off guard. "You shouldn't do stuff like that," she said as she began to cry.

Zangulus smiled at Martina's tears. "It was worth a shot," he said, and then fell silent, never to speak again. For the dead cannot speak.

Forcing back the pain, Martina took Zangulus' sword from his hand.

"Martina, no!" screamed Lina. But it was too late.

Martina ran at Phibrizzo, waving the sword around, her emotions driving her on. Once more, a shattering sound was heard from Phibrizzo's hand.

The sword flew from Martina's hands and clattered as it fell to the floor. She managed to take a couple of weak steps before collapsing.

"Martina!" yelled Lina as she ran over to Martina's side. No matter how annoying she may have been, Lina knew that Martina didn't deserve to die like this.

"Lina," she said softly. "Stop…him….."

Lina stood and took a deep breath to hold back her rage. "Alright!" she shouted up to Phibrizzo. "I've got one more attack, and if that doesn't work, I'll cast the Giga Slave. Deal?"

"I must admit," conceded Phibrizzo, "I'm intrigued. Okay, deal."

Lina nodded towards Sylphiel. She nodded back in understanding.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows," began Sylphiel with Vruumugun repeating the spell along with her.

"Don't tell me," said Phibrizzo, disappointed. "That this is your last great attack."

Lina remained silent as Sylphiel and Vruumugun continued. "Buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name I pledge myself to darkness!" Their voices grew together to a climax. "Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!" 

Dual columns of deep red shot towards Phibrizzo, only to burn through crystal, as Hellmaster had escaped into subspace as expected. Even beyond the veil of space and subspace, though, his evil laughter could be heard.

"Haven't you learned at all?" he cackled.

"Just wait," said Lina calmly as she pulled the Sword of Light from her belt. Slowly she put the sword in front of her and gripped it with both hands. "Light come forth," she said quietly. 

Instantly the legendary blade that slew the demon-beast Zanaffar appeared. She swallowed uneasily then spoke. "Lord of the dreams that terrify, Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens' bonds!" As she spoke, the power of the Lord of Nightmares gathered within her hands, flowing into the Sword of Light. "Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together!" Lina's voice rose, as blackness streamed along the glowing blade, corrupting its very core. "Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!" 

The energy around Lina surged as the powers of darkness and light fought for dominance along the length of the mythical weapon. It crackled with a power never before seen.

Sylphiel sensed what was happening and knew all too well what Lin had planned. "Lina, you can't!" she cried at Lina over the roar of the magics being cast.

"Sylphiel, just concentrate on holding that Dragon Slave!"

Sylphiel hesitated a moment. Then nodded her head in understanding and returned her attention to her spell.

"Now for you, Hellmaster," said Lina darkly. She ran towards where Phibrizzo had disappeared with the sword held high, but stopped short. Before her stood Gourry, or the shadow of Gourry, created through Phibrizzo's power. But even then, for a shadow, it's eyes now held all the life and vitality of the man she loved.

"Gourry, move," she said threateningly.

"I can't," said the shadow.

It was now that Lina realized that this was no mere re-creation of Gourry, this was Gourry. In his voice, it was there, the unmistakable sound of Gourry Gabriev. Also there was pain. Lina saw it in his eyes now, too. She knew this to be the true soul of Gourry, trapped by Phibrizzo. Lina struggled to hold back her tears.

"Please, Lina," pleaded Gourry. "Do it."

Lina's will broke as she began to sob, but she quickly stopped herself. She knew what she had to do. With still wet eyes, she nodded resolutely to Gourry. He smiled in return. 

Lina pulled back the blade of light and darkness and with a fierce yell charged. The chaotic energy swept through Gourry without mercy. Lina didn't stop, though. She pushed on, and slashed through the air as she disappeared into the heart of the dual Dragon Slaves, piercing through the barrier of subspace. Through the tear in space the great power of Shabrinigdo flooded through to the unprotected Hellmaster inside. All that was heard was a horrendous cry as the spells exploded on both sides of the rift. Unseen to the rest of existence, Phibrizzo's body wasted away under the energy assaulting him. For he was, after all, but a creation of Shabrinigdo.

Seen to the world, though, was the second blast of twin Dragon Slaves, equally powerful as the first. But this time, it had been Lina who wasn't protected from the spells, and she had been at the very focus of the destructive power. Sylphiel knew this. Even before the dust had cleared, she began to cry. 

"Oh, Lina…" she whimpered, "first everyone else, and now you."

"Who's the everyone else?" asked a familiar voice behind her. She didn't even need to see him to know who it was.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" she cried.

"Miss Sylphiel, where's Lina?" asked a short girl beside him.

"Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel noticed another. "Mr. Zangulus!" and, noticing Martina, "…you!" Martina growled indignantly. "But how…" Sylphiel asked.

"It seems that with the death of Phibrizzo that his power over our lives lost its effect."

Again, Amelia asked, "Miss Sylphiel, where's Lina?"

"Well, she went in the path of my Dragon Slave to cut through Phibrizzo's barrier, but, beyond that…" She trailed off.

"Umm," intruded Vruumugun, "I think there's something you all may be interested in."

"What's that?" asked Zel. Vruumugun simply pointed to an opposite corner of the room.

"Miss Lina!" called out Amelia as she noticed the crumpled body of Lina Inverse.

"Lina!" cried Sylphiel as she knelt next to Lina, joined shortly by Amelia. "Amelia, do you know Resurrection?"

"Yes, but I've never--" 

"Try!"

Amelia hesitantly put out her hands to join Sylphiel in casting the strongest healing spell. "Resurrection!" they shouted in unison. Immediately white magic began to flow through the young sorceress on the floor. After a while, Amelia broke her concentration.

"I-I don't think it's working," she said.

"Focus!" snapped Sylphiel. Amelia quickly put her attention to the spell once more.

Time slowly passed.

"It's not working," said Sylphiel distantly, keeping her mind on the task at hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Zel. "Her body's healing exactly as it should." Indeed, Lina's body was being healed. The wounds had all but disappeared.

"That's not it," spoke Sylphiel. "She doesn't _want_ to come back." 

All around were visibly shaken by this. A heavy silence prevailed.

***

Darkness filled everything, and Lina savored it.

In life, she had slain countless people and destroyed monster after monster. Here, though, there was no more fighting to be done. Here was rest, peace.

_At last_, thought Lina, _it's over. It's finally over._

She sighed as she allowed herself to drift amidst the void. The fact that she was enveloped by blackness didn't wholly surprise Lina. After all, the only real power she had known was that she received from the dark lord of this world and the Lord of Nightmares, herself. Even though her ends were (sometimes) just, her means were that of darkness and destruction. 

_Fitting. Isn't it, Gourry?_

Just as Lina Inverse was about to consign her soul to oblivion forever, a light sparked in front of her. The light grew and grew until it shone above that of the noonday sun. A hand reached out from the light and took hold of Lina's. "Lina…"

"G-Gourry?" Lina said in disbelief.

"Lina," said the voice again as the form of a man emerged from the light, the form of Gourry. His arms reached out to hold the young girl close to him.

"Gourry," said Lina weakly. "I-I didn't know it was you."

"I know," he comforted. "It's okay, Lina."

"But, I got him. Phibrizzo's dead, and, now that you're here, I can rest."

Gourry pulled back from the sorceress and looked sternly into her eyes. He shook his head. "No, Lina. You can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Now isn't your time. There are others who need you, others who still count on you." Lina's eyes lightened with realization of those she left behind. 

_Zel, Amelia,…Sylphiel._

Gourry nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," he replied with sad uncertainty. Even with that answer, though, Lina understood now. 

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly she leaned up to him and kissed him quickly and gently on the lips. 

The rest was a blur.

***

"Ungh," moaned the girl under their caring hands.

Amelia immediately lost her focus. "Miss Lina!?" Sylphiel would have snapped at her, but at this point, only one was needed to finish healing their friend.

"A-Amelia?"

"Miss Lina! You've come back!" Amelia tackled the redhead in a big hug. "You're okay!"

Sylphiel withdrew her hands, slightly offended by Amelia's interference in her spell.

"I knew you wouldn't die that easily," said Zel with a grin.

Lina finally broke free from the death grip around her neck. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright now, Amelia. Sheesh, you don't have to get so emotional." Lina turned her attention to the quiet shrine maiden beside her. "Sylphiel, thanks."

Quite unexpectedly, Sylphiel flung her arms around Lina with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Lina! Don't scare me like that! Don't…don't leave me!"

Lina put her own arm around Sylphiel's shoulders…and smiled.

***

"Come on, Lina. Tell us what happened. For a while there, Sylphiel made it sound like you wanted to die."

"Mr. Zelgadiss, you should quit asking Miss Lina about that. She's already told us she doesn't want to discuss it."

"Well, I figured that it was worth another shot."

"Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Both Lina and Sylphiel smiled at the Zel's purposeful prodding of Amelia. For the past hour or so they had all just been sitting around and talking. It was a good day talking, and the simple table in the quiet room of a nearby inn proved to be a good place to do so, as well.

Out of nowhere the door to the room burst open, annoying high-pitched laughter filled the room.

"What is it Martina?" said Lina, irritably.

"Well, I just thought that I would inform you all that Zangulus, here, and I are now married!"

Lina nearly fell out of her chair. "What!?!"

"Married?!" blurted out Amelia.

Again Martina laughed her maddening laugh. "And now that he's the prince of Xoana, I can go out and rebuild my kingdom to its former glory! Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Ummm…" said Zangulus flatly beside her.

Martina spun around and barked angrily, "Quiet you!"

Zangulus abruptly shut up and adopted the expression of a retreating puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Vruumugun, is it true?" asked Zel of the robed figure behind the two in the doorway.

"Strangely enough, yes," he replied.

"Anyways, I know what _I'm_ doing for the next while," said Martina with a wicked grin. "What great thing are you guys going to occupy yourselves with?"

"Well," said Zel calmly, "I'm going to go back searching for a cure. It has to be out there somewhere."

"I'd help you out in your search, Mr. Zelgadiss, but my royal duty is calling me back to Seiruun."

Zel shot a quizzical glance towards Amelia who blushed before he shifted his attention. "So, what about you two?"

"Well," began Sylphiel. "There's nothing left for me here." 

Indeed, there was nothing left for Sylphiel. For just as Phibrizzo's had lost his hold on the lives of Lina's friends when he died, so too was his hold on the souls of all those of Sairaag. Also, his power of creation, which held the false Sairaag together, disappeared along with the city. Now…….Sairaag could finally be laid to rest. 

"I was thinking of traveling with Lina for a while," said Sylphiel. "That is, if she doesn't mind." She looked furtively at the girl next to her.

Lina feigned contemplation for a bit and then, "Eh, sure, whatever. Besides, I could use the companionship." Lina smirked.

"So then it's settled," said Zel. "I guess that for now, this is goodb--"

Lina's growling stomach cut him off. She turned a shade of red. "Let's eat?" she asked, embarrassed.

Zel smiled. "Let's eat."

  
  


The End to a New Beginning.

  



	10. Closing Thoughts

**CLOSING NOTES**

by the Proxy-Author "Gochan"

  


A big, huge THANK-YOU to everyone who reviewed and encouraged the story to continue. Your words mean a lot.

To tell you the truth however, the story was completed from Day 1. I admit I just held back on posting them all at once to see if they would get more reviews that way and I believe it did. Sorry if that's low of me, but I wanted to get them for my friend Nate-kun, and not me. This is _his_ story after all.

Phibrizzo's death was, of course, brought on the theory of his claim that a Double Dragon Slave might kill him was true. Of course, I think he was also hit a bit by the Ragna Blade, so those three working together did the trick. If you're somebody who doesn't think that would ever work, well... um... Use your imagination? Please?

Maybe not the happy ending some of you might've been hoping for, but hey, this IS labled as a Drama/_Angst_ genre. But still, at least you didn't see anyone comitting suicide at the end, ne? (Er... not including Lina's willingness to die at the end. And let's not go back to that whole "not moving away from Sylphiel's Dragon Slave" thing from Chapter 3.) The characters are moving on, slowly, steadily, and surely.

I'm not sure I should be saying this next part, but Nate-kun has told me that this could possibly be a prequel to a larger fic he has in mind. Pretty much taking where the characters are now and re-telling TRY. Don't quote me on this though! I don't know if he'll do it or not. Like I said, I don't know if I even should be saying as much. But he's not here and _I_ get to write the notes, so nyah.

By the way, some of you may be wondering why I am writing the notes. Well, see, Nate-kun is going to be out of the country for the next two years without internet access. Soooo... That leaves all of this up to me! That also means that any possible further writing or additions to this story won't pop up for another two years as well. So maybe you should just ignore the previous paragraph entirely. *shrugs*

Now that it's done, I'm going to go back and put in my own reviews for each chapter soon. I really enjoyed this fic made by my friend, and I hope you did too.

Reviews and Comments are welcomed! And I'm saying this for Nate here, people.

  
  
  


P.S. -- Oh yeah, and a big thanks to www.inverse.org because I know for a fact he went there a lot to research some of the spells and stuff. Okay, that's it.

  
  



End file.
